


A walk in the park

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45





	A walk in the park

A WALK IN THE PARK  
(A Norman One-shot)  
A PERSONAL REQUEST FOR  
Norman finally parked his bike under the shade of the tree line in Mount Scott Lawton. He was between episodes of Ride with Norman and needed a little ‘me’ time before the next episode so he took off on his bike yesterday. Seeing the large billboard that had caught his eyes.  
There was a large museum and a rather large forest right beside it. He had never actually been to Oklahoma so that’s what made this all the better. New places he could see and explore before heading back to work.  
Now he had to choose what to do first. Either he could chill in the museum for awhile or head straight into the trees and see how lost he could get. He tucked his helmet under his arm, the muggy air already making it hard to breathe he decided to head inside first, find some water or food and stay inside before heading back out.   
He took the steps up, looking back behind him to make sure no one recognized him. He just wanted to be left alone long enough to take a piss and find something to drink. He started walking, still looking behind him he ran right into someone. Knocking her drink from her hands and seeing it splash on her shirt before he could react.  
She jumped back as the cool water hit her chest, soaking her white tank top to her body, it wasn’t all bad. It dulled the heat from outside.  
“Oh, shit. I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Norman said, trying to apologize before people started to notice what had happened and spotted him.  
Kerri shook the water off before looking up. Every thought or word she had ready to say drifted with the wind. She couldn’t believe it was him, she knew she must be dreaming. Her eyes went wide after she pinched her arm to let her know it was real.  
“Holy shit, you’re..”  
Norman groaned and pulled her aside by her elbow into a little archway next to the bathrooms. Turning his back towards everyone else, his cap falling lower on his face. “Shhh, yes that’s me but don’t make a scene.”  
Kerri barely heard any word he said because he was still touching her arm, his head tucked down low. Looking back over his shoulder. “You hiding from someone?” she smiled and looked around.  
“Yeah, kinda hiding from everyone.” Norman whispered and took his hand away. Looking anywhere but around him so his eyes landed right on her soaking wet shirt, the material now see through and hugging her curves. Her breasts already close to falling out of her bra.  
“Eyes up here.”   
Norman chuckled, “Sorry, please don’t say anything. Don’t want people to swarm around here.”  
Kerri nodded, “yeah I guess that happens a lot huh. Sorry, I’m just not to pull out my phone and ask for a pic.”  
Norman gave her that sideways grin that made her wet instantly, “tell ya what, you help me get outta here and Ill do anything you want.”  
Kerri sucked in a breath, so many things she wanted from him. That was dangerous to offer her, “okay Ill help you, put your arm around me and slowly walk to the door.”  
Norman did as she asked, now looking like just another regular couple heading out the side door. No one stopping them and flashing cameras at them. He grinned and gripped her shoulder tighter in a half assed hug. Finally outside alone, except for her.   
“Wow, cant believe that worked. Thanks.”  
Kerri smiled, not hiding how happy she was that he looked so relieved. “Is not trouble, you picked the wrong place to come to if you didnt want to see anyone.” She started walking towards the tree line and he followed close behind her.  
“Yeah, I wasn’t sure what all this was. Never been before.” Norman said, his eyes still lingering on her chest and the wet shirt.   
“Wow, that’s hard to believe. This place is great, but are you gonna stare at my chest the whole time?” Kerri asked, wanting to see him blush and he did.  
Norman chuckled and rubbed over his face, that sexy blush on his cheeks. “Shit, sorry. Kinda distracting with the white shirt and the water and all.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.  
“Oh its fine, guys eyes are attracted right to that area.”   
Norman snorted and found the nearest picnic bench and sat down. “Yeah that’s true, I’m Norman which you know but I don’t know who you are.”  
“Kerri, big fan by the way.”  
Norman wanted to roll his eyes but stopped when he saw she was serious. Not the crazed ‘I want to marry you’ fan but the good kind. “Not too big I hope, not in the mood for marriage.”  
Kerri laughed so hard she doubled over, flashing him yet again. She knew because he groaned before he could help it. “They are just boobs Norman. You have seen them before.”  
“What can I say, I’m a boob man and they are all different. None quite the same as the last, and yours are nice.” He smiled and gave her that sexy wink he used like a weapon.  
“Think they’re nice huh?” She grinned, unable to resist the charm.  
He nodded, smiling like a kid at Christmas. “They are very nice.” He bit his bottom lip and that was it for her, she couldn’t handle anymore.  
Kerri stepped up to him, took his hands in hers and brought them up to her chest. Letting him squeeze them until she let out a soft moan, “they are so much better when they are played with, don’t you think?”  
“Fuck yeah, damn they are nice.” Norman licked his lips, standing very close to her. Closer than he thought he would get but she knew what he wanted and he liked women like that. No time to waste was good for him.   
“This okay?” Kerri asked in a whisper, already soaking wet from just being around him and she took the next step all alone, unable to resist. She wouldn’t forgive herself if she didnt try.  
“Yeah, I’m going to kiss you.” Norman said as a matter of fact, not giving her time to agree or answer him. he leaned forward and kissed her sweet lips. Her mouth moulding to his perfectly, her lips were soft and sweet. His hands slid up from her chest to cup her face. His fingertips brushing into her hair.   
Kerri couldn’t breathe as he kissed her, his entire body goin into the kiss just like she knew it would. She moaned into his mouth, opening it for him to lick and suck her tongue. Her hands going to his body, sliding from his hips up to his sides. She already knew that he was hard, her could feel it rub against her.  
“Norman..” she whispered when he pulled back, starting to kiss down her neck. Those lips of his leaving a hot trail down her neck pausing to suck her ear lobe into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth.  
“You want me to stop Kerri?” Norman asked, kissing down to her chest. Licking the what was left of the water off her skin. Noticing how her nails gripped him tighter when he went lower.  
“No, please don’t.” She panted, letting one of her hands slide down his belly to cup his bulge. His cock so big it was over flowing her hand. He moaned, his hands going to her lower back, pushing her body against his.  
“I want you. Don’t say no.” Again not a request, more like a statement. “Wanna make you feel good Kerri, will you let me?” Norman asked before he sucked on her nipple. Her bra and everything going into his mouth. He pulled the bra aside and gripped her breast, letting his tongue flick around the hard nipple.  
“Fuck yes, please Norman.” She was loosing her mind as he sucked on her. Looking around for a place to do this, she didnt want it all over the internet. “We need a place, soon.” She pulled on his dark hair so he lifted his head and looked at her.  
“Car?” she asked.  
Norman shook his head, “bike. You?”  
“I have a room close by, can you wait to get there?” She really didnt want to wait and drive, that would give him time to change his mind and she didnt want that to happen.  
“Fuck, not sure if I cant wait. Any places around here?” Norman looked around, not in the mood to wait until they got back to her room and he got blue balls.  
“No, closest thing is a bathroom but those are nasty.” Kerri started to touch him again. Rubbing over his cock and all but fainting as he moaned and leaned into her, kissing on her neck, “those bathrooms sound good right about now though.”  
He snorted, pushing her up against the nearest tree. For once not caring if anyone was around them. “Gonna do it here, cant fucking wait.”  
Kerri moaned and pulled off his shirt, leaning forward to kiss at the infamous x tattoo on his neck. Wanting to see if it was true. He second she liked it his body jolted like he had been electrocuted.   
“Fuck, you know that’s the spot girl. Harder.” He moaned and quickly worked the button open on her shorts, sliding his hand down the front until he found the wetness he had been hoping for. Letting his fingers rub on her clit until she moaned.  
“God Norman, I want you so fucking bad.” She unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down, seeing the tight boxer briefs he was wearing that showed off his impressive bulge. She licked her lips, wanting so bad to have a taste.  
“Seen that look before, you want to?” Norman asked, his body practically begging for it.  
Kerri nodded and dropped down to her knees in the grass, tugging his boxers down enough to rest under his balls. His cock sprang out and rubbed against her cheek. She took him by the base of his cock. Rubbing the head all around her lips, letting the tip of her tongue come out.  
“Kerri, you are teasing me.” Norman smiled down at her, seeing her looking back up at him.   
“Yes I am, wanna see your face when I deep throat you.” Without warning she shoved his cock into her mouth, sucking him down and watching the look on his face, his eyes closing and head falling back.  
“Fuuuuck yes, god take it deeper.” Norman gripped the back of her head and rolled his hips, watching the head of his cock brush the inside of her cheek, “get up here.”  
Kerri moved, wiping her mouth off and letting him jerk her up for a kiss, his hands fumbling to get her shorts down. He spun her quickly until she as face first with a tree. Her legs shaking the whole time, she could feel his feet kick her legs further apart.  
“You sure darlin?” Norman asked, his cock in his hand and he wanted nothing more then to pound the fuck out of her against this tree.  
“Yes, god yes please..” she pushed her ass against him. He growled and tucked his face into her neck, his beard rubbing like crazy on her neck. Making her drip even more than she thought was possible.   
“God, I can feel how wet you are for me Kerri. Dripping wet for me, bet its just running down your legs.” He pushed the tip of his cock against her slit and rubbed everywhere, gathering her juice before he pushed in slowly. Groaning as she stretched for him.  
“Norman...” Kerri groaned and her whole body shook for him. His big cock trying to get all the way inside, ripping her open for him.  
“That’s it Kerri, love the way you moan my name over and over again. but not as much as I love stretching you open, getting in deep.” Norman growled into her ear, starting to fuck into her hard and fast.  
Kerri braced herself against the tree, feeling every time he pushed back in. His cock hitting every inch of her, brushing over her g-spot over and over again. “God Norman, fuck me harder.”  
Norman drank in her moans, looking down to see every time he would thrust inside of her. The way his cock came out wetter every time. He let go of her hips and slid his hand around her to rub on her clit. Pinching it lightly, feeling her pussy twitch.  
“Can feel it girl, I can feel how close you are for me. You wanna cum sweetheart, you want me to make you cum?”  
Kerri screamed, pushing back against him. “Make me cum Norman, make us both cum.”  
He moved her hair aside and got a clean bite into her shoulder, pushing in fast once more before he could feel her pussy tighten around him, fluttering every time he thrusted in. He couldn’t hold it, her moans and feeling her soak his cock made him cum  
“Oh fuck, fuck fuckk!!” he growled and pulled out quickly. Jerking himself when Kerri dropped to her knees and sucked him inside. Norman screamed and poured his cum into her mouth. Seeing those greedy lips suck everything he had before she pulled back and licked over her lips.  
“Jesus Christ girl, you’re gonna kill me with that mouth of yours.”  
Kerri smiled and stood up, pulling her clothes up and handing him his shirt, “would rather feel your mouth on me.”  
Norman grinned, bringing her in for a kiss.  
“That`s not what I meant.” She smirked.  
Norman took her under his arm, his mouth close to her ear. “I know what you meant darlin, how far to that room of yours?”


End file.
